


Stage Magic

by yagirlqueenie



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Crush, Dancing, M/M, Pining, kiss, stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagirlqueenie/pseuds/yagirlqueenie
Summary: Harrison hears music coming from the amphitheater, he decides to go investigate so he can go back to sleep.





	Stage Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I THINK THIS IS THE FIRS HARRISTON FANFIC?? DON'T QUOTE ME ON THAT

Usually, night time at Camp Campbell was silent (Aside from the disruptive sounds of crickets, owls, and other wild animals that go off in the night) but tonight was different, specifically the music coming from the amphitheater that broke the natural silence the forest presented.

Harrison tried covering his ears with his pillow, it was late and the camp activity they did today tuckered him out, so being awoken by music in the midst of his sleep got on his nerves. He sighed into his hand and got out of his cot, his light brown locks were all over the place from his sleep.

Harrison slipped on his shoes and draped his blanket across his shoulders, he didn't bother with much else because he'd probably head straight back to bed once he found the exact source of the music.

Unzipping the tent reviled that it was not late at night but rather early in the morning. The sky was lightening up, but stars remained sprinkled across the sky. Morning birds were slowly starting to come into the picture as well. If he had to guess, he'd say it was 6:00 AM.

Harrison rubbed his eyes to remove the sleep from them, once his vision cleared he saw a figure moving around the amphitheater stage. The stage lights were on and the figure kept moving around on the stage.

Suspicious, Harrison walked cautiously over the theater he was so familiar with for his magic shows.

 

As soon as he was able to see who was on the stage, he stopped.  
It was Preston, dancing to a song he played on the boombox he brought out.

Why the hell was Preston at the amphitheater this early? Why was he dancing this early?  
Was this something he always did in the morning before the counselors woke up? It made a lot of sense, actually. Nobody there to watch him (Well, despite Harrison, who was watching him in silence), nobody there to judge his carefree dancing, it was actually the perfect plan.

Preston seemed to be too busy dancing that he hadn't even noticed Harrison watching him from the trail leading away from the amphitheater. Harrison took the opportunity to sit on the bench closest to the exit to watch him in more silence.

There was something about watching someone dance like nobody was watching, the grace, the carefree dancing, the passion, he loved every bit of it. Preston wasn't a bad dancer, either. He was actually a great dancer, he does most of the choreography for his plays, so naturally, he had to be great at dancing.

The song he was dancing to in particular was one of Harrison's favorites, 'Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic' by a band called 'The Police'. It was a song about magic, and not to mention the fact it was catchy and great to dance to as if nobody was watching.

Preston spun around, he jumped and leaped, he even managed to throw in a few drops and slides and was able to pick himself back up flawlessly, all with his eyes closed.

Harrison watched in awe, he knew he could dance, but son of a bitch, he could dance!  
Harrison noticed how different Preston was when he danced 'alone', he looked less stressed, of course, he had nobody to impress, and if he practiced really early, nobody could give him any limits.

 

The song came to an end, Preston ended with a pirouette, a slide, and a drop. He breathed heavy as his long hair soaked up all of the sweat that gathered on his hairline from his careless dancing.

The stage light hit him perfectly, he was piratically glowing underneath it.

Out of habit, Harrison got up and clapped. Preston snapped his head to Harrison's direction, his eyes were wide, his cheeks flushed and he fumbled out of his position as he fell.

“H-Harrison! What are you doing here?” Preston asked loudly as he brought himself back up to his feet, flustered from the realization that he wasn't alone at all.

“Um, your music… was loud… I couldn't sleep” Harrison pointed to the boombox, “Oh, right. My apologies” Preston said under his breath.

“I'm used to turning the music up so my gram-gram can enjoy it, too” Preston rubbed the back of his (admittedly, sweaty from both dancing and embarrassment) neck.

Harrison let out a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his own neck, “Heh, I can see that”  
There was an awkward silence between the two.

Harrison walks up to the stage.   
“Well, I, for one, love that song. Did you make up the choreography yourself?” Harrison asked with a grin, hoping to lighten the awkward atmosphere that lingered around the amphitheater.

Preston's eyes lit up, “Yeah, I've been working on it for weeks!” His hands waved around as he talked, Harrison wasn't sure if he was supposed to make eye contact with his sparkling yellow eyes, or focus on his expressive hands.

“But this song is missing something, I can't pinpoint what it is, though.” Preston rested his cheek in one hand, he used his elbow to support his other hand.

“Augh!” Harrison slapped his face in self-disappointment “This is going to kill me, I can't find what it's missing. What do you think, Harrison?” Preston asked, his brows knitted nervously.

“Maybe… A duet?” Harrison winced as the last part came out as if he were unsure of what he just said.

“Of course! Harrison, you're a fucking genius!” Preston's fists shook with excitement, he looked down at Harrison and held out a hand.   
“Harrison, dance with me”

Harrison stared up at Preston, the stage lights cast over him, causing his already lit up expression to appear brighter. 

Harrison looked down at his feet “Well, I can't really dance-” 

“Nonsense!” Preston interrupted “Of course you can!”

Preston stared at Harrison with hope in his expression, he continued to hold out his hand for Harrison to take.  
Harrison nodded shyly before Preston hoisted him up onto the stage.

Preston turned the song back on, the song started and Harrison gave him a confused look.  
“Shouldn't we, I don't know, plan the dance first?”

Preston gave him a smug smile “Just go with what feels right, Harrison. We'll work out the details later” Harrison gave him another nod, there was no use in disagreeing with Preston once he had his mind set.

Preston grabbed Harrison's hand, he held it above his head as he spun around him. Harrison laughed softly under his breath, taken away from the sudden movement. 

The dancing they managed to sync together was mainly just the two leaping and spinning around the stage as they laughed. They're still unsure how none of the counselors or campers woke up from the fit of giggles they kept breaking out in.

Suddenly, as Preston spun him, Harrison slipped. Thankfully, Preston was quick on his feet and he caught him in a dip position.

Harrison opened his winced eyes, his face was inches away from Preston's.  
He felt his face grow warm as he blushed.  
Preston's brows were knitted with concern, but he pushed his concern with a flustered chuckle.

“Are you okay?” Preston asked, still holding onto Harrison's waist.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.” Harrison addressed, looked away from Preston as he scratched his temple nervously. Preston gave him a sigh of relief, it felt warm against his neck.

Harrison finally met his gaze again, Preston was smiling fondly at him.  
Harrison raised a brow at him, why was he smiling at him?

 

The song ended in the background, but Preston and Harrison weren't even listening to it at this point.  
Harrison's hand brushed against Preston's back as he held on tight.

Wait, why was he holding onto Preston again?  
Oh yeah, the dance.

Harrison shook his head, Preston blinked at him a few times out of confusion.  
“Um, Preston? You can let go of me now”

“Oh” Preston blushed as he let Harrison go gently so that he wouldn’t drop onto the wooden stage, “Right”

Preston rubbed his arm nervously as he looked at the benches, Harrison stared at his feet as he rubbed his neck. There was another awkward silence before their eyes met each other again.

“That was fun, Harrison, thank you,” Preston admitted, usually quieter than he normally was.  
Harrison blushed again, he ignored his flushing cheeks and gave him a smile “Anytime”

Harrison walks over to Preston and he kisses his cheek, Preston's eyes grew wide as his jaw gently dropped out of shock.

“I had fun, too” Harrison admitted before hopping off the stage to go back to his tent.

 

He was tired, tired and pining over the theatre kid.


End file.
